Time of Dying
by WinchesterK11
Summary: Dean and Sam are on there usual hunt when they meet an unexpected guess that turns everything around. Dean is poisoned and is given the desicion to save himself or someone else. Will he choose to live or to make someone else live. Warning!: Tragedy! I might make a part 2 later.


Sam and Dean stood there, looking at the bonfire of bones in front of them. They put out the fire and slowly walked back to the Impala.

" Did you hear that," Sam said as he warily turned towards Dean. Dean looked at him confused and then he finally heard it. They knew they weren't alone. They slowly took out there guns only for them to be flung out of their hands by an invisible force.

" Hello boys," the demon said as he stepped into view then stared at Dean with a sinister grin, "nice to see you again Dean."

Sam looked at Dean and wondered how the demon knew his brother.

"...Alastair," Dean said through clenched teeth.

Sam looked through his thoughts until he came across that name. He remembered Dean talking about a demon named Alastair a while back but only vaguely remembered the details. All he truly knew was that this demon was one bad son of a bitch.

" What do you want Alastair," Dean finally broke the silence.

"Just to talk...you know how i love to talk."

Sam finally spoke up over the tension between everyone, "What the hell are you doing here."

"Oh i don't think we've met before Sam, i was your brothers best for a while."

"Cut the crap Alastair...tell me what you want." Dean snarled, shaking with anger and a glint of fear.

"Just wanted to come see how you are, wanted to try something that i think will...spice things up.." Alastair slowly spoke.

"No way in hell are we doing anything with you!" Both brothers spat out at the same time.

Dean stared at Alastair until he heard a loud clap and saw Sam slam into the closest tree. "SAM!"

"Now Dean..like i said. I want to talk to you."

He slammed Dean into another tree then slowly walked over to him.

"I'm gonna make you a deal, you do whatever i say and little sammy doesn't get hurt."

Alastair flicked his wrist and Sam screamed in pain. It felt like knives were constantly stabbing at his abdomen.

"DONT HURT HIM YOU SON OF A BITCH! I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN! YOU'LL WISH YOU WERE IN HELL..."

Dean was stopped by Alastair shutting his mouth. "Now listen to me.. I said i wouldn't hurt him if you listened. Now stay still so i can do this quick. Im late for a meeting." Alastair snarled with a big grin pasted on his face.

Dean knew that when Alastair said meeting..he ment his job..which was torturing.

Alastair took out a long knife and slashed his arm. Then he came near Dean and slashed him arm which made his cry out in pain.

"DEAN!" Sam screamed as he watched Alastair bleed into Dean.

Alastair looked at Sam with a smile on his face and with a flick of his wrist Sam was swept into unconsciousness.

Dean started seeing a fog of black cloud his vision. His eyes drooped and as he slid into unconsciousness he could hear the laugh of Alastair.

SWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDW SWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDW 

Sam woke up to the smell of grass. He slowly lifted his head to find out that he was in the woods. Then the memories of what happened finally rushed to him in a sickening wave. He bursted up and ran as fast as his long legs could go to the Impala. He jumped inside and grabbed his phone from the glove box.

"This is Dean Winchester...Don't call me again or i'll hunt you down."- Dean's voicemail rang in Sam's ear. He closed the phone slowly with the glint of tears in his eyes. How could he let this happen... What was he supposed to do... He screamed in anger at himself as he started the car.

He started driving towards Bobby's.. Maybe he would be able to know where Dean is and help him. He lost track of time as he drove night and day.. hoping that it wasn't to late.

SWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDW SWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDW 

Dean Slowly stirred and barely opened his eyes to find an evil grin staring at him.

"GOOD MORNING DEAN! GLAD TO SEE YOU UP!" Alastair said with much joy in his voice.

Dean tried to move but soon noticed that he was strapped to a table. Memories of Hell invaded his memories and it took all of his strength not to freak out.

"do you remember what happened yesterday or do you want me to refresh you memory?" Alastair said sweetly.

Dean knew every second of what happened yesterday...The hunt..Alastair there...Sam...SAM! Is he alright!

"WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY BROTHER!" Dean screamed as loud as he possibly could.

"Nothing..your sweet sammy is fine...for now.. now Dean i need to tell you the rules."

"What rules? to what?," Dean growled suspiciously.

"I told you i would spice things up... So lets get onto those rules!" Alastair cheerfully yipped.

"first rule to this game.. you cant have any help ...second rule... you have to do what i text you before time runs out... and.." Alastair stopped as dean yelled at him.

"WHAT THE HELL! IS THIS ONE OF YOUR SICK GAMES CUZ IF IT IS! JUST KILL ME ALREADY!"

"Actually yes...i could consider this a game. and i would rather watch you die slowly rather than just kill you... now onto the rules."

five minutes later Alastair finished with the infinite amount of rules. Then he said after ", oh i forgot to say..do you remember when i made us blood brothers last night Dean.." his name smoothly slid off Alastairs tongue.

"You'll love this twist to the game... my blood... its like poison...so this is going to answer any questions you have about my amazing game i have in store for you... there are two ways you can go..ill give you all you need to find both of them...one will save you...and the other will save someone else."

Alastair put his hand on Deans chest and yelled "Let the GAMES BEGIN!" with a smile on his face.

Dean fell limp on the table as pain swept over him.

DWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSW DWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDW

Sam ran into Bobby's house and ran all around the house like a crazy emotional maniac until he found Bobby in the Panic room making new traps.

Bobby turned around when he heard the stomping behind him and said, "What did you get yourself into this time boy.."

"Its Dean...A demon took him and i dont know where..he knocked me out and gave dean his blood and..." He had stop to regain his breathe because it felt like he was talking at the speed of light.

"What..your telling me you lost dean to some demon? what the hell were you boys doin...you idjits."

"We were just burning some bones...the usual ghost hunt..and then when we were walking back the demon showed up and talked to dean then...i dont remember the rest..."

"any chance you got a name?"

"I think his name was...Alkiter...no...alminator...noo...oh right umm.. alastair i think.."

"ALASTAIR!" we oughta get to your brother fast..i know that demon he is nothing of a laughing matter"

"Who is he?" sam says with suspicion.

"Hes the head torturer in hell...thats probably how your brother knew him..."

Sam started at bobby with blank eyes..."Your saying i let dean get stolen to some unknown place by the king torturer of hell!"

"That sums it up...now come on you idjit before its to late!" bobby grabbed his pack and ran to the impala.

SWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDW SWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSW

Dean woke up to the sound of birds in the air and trees rustling to the wind.. He stood up and used a rock ledge for leverage as he scanned his surroundings... in the middle of no where...great

He felt a vibration in his pants and looked down in surprise only to figure out it was his phone. he took it out and read the text.

'the game begins Dean..here are the coordinates...one leads you to health...one leads you to someone elses health..which is going to be... you have 3 hours-love for eternity , Alastair'

He looked over the text over and over again until he could barely read it. He automatically knew which one he was going to choose... people are more important than him...and what the was up with the whole chick-flick ending..dean thought as he pocketed his phone.

He walked through the rustling trees until he finally found a road. Hitching a ride in a man's truck..he rode for at least an hour before he reached his first destination, San Antonio, Texas.

He bought a map from a 7-11 and targeted where he needed to go. "It isnt that far...plenty of time" he said to himself as he started walking.

Close to a half an hour later. He found what he was looking for. An old abandoned house in the middle of no where. How convenient, he thought.

He warily walked inside, feeling naked since Alastair of course stole all of his weapons. He slipped into the dusty living room.

He walked around the couch when he hear someone scream "HELP" from below him.

He raised towards the basement door as the pleas for help got louder, he recognized that voice... "ELLEN!"

"Dean?" she barely whispered.

He found the door and smashed it open. Literaly slipping down the stairs he saw Ellen and his mouth dropped. She was on the same table that Alastair put him on, but you can tell she had been tortured.

"What the hell are you waiting for Dean! Get me off of here!" She wailed at him and he snapped back to reality.

Dean unlatched all the restraints and helped Ellen off the table. She seemed wobbily at first but was fine soon after.

"How did you know where i was? where are we? how are you? are you ok?" Ellen filled dean's ears with an overload of questions and he slowly answered."Long story...i can explain later."

Soon after, he hear many footsteps upstairs. They raced towards the stairs to see people slowly walking down the stairs. but something just wasn't right about them.

"DAMN ZOMBIES!" dean screamed. Ellen looked at him them grabbed the nearest guns in the small basement.

Dean bet there were at least 20 of them and he didn't think they had enough bullets. It came close. They only had one bullet left all together after killing them all.

"Now explain to me what's going on." Ellen said profusely as she strained her eyes towards Dean.

Dean was just about to talk when he felt the buzzing in his pants again. "COME ON!" he angrily screamed as he latched onto the phone in his pants and flipped the top open to answer the phone.

"What do you want you bastard."

"Just wanted to see how it was going... you made it to her just in time or she would have been...a tasty snack for my friends down there." Dean could literally invision the smirk on Alastairs face through the phone.

"Now...you know how the blood is poison... just like the last offer.. save yourself or the other person.."

"IM NOT PLAYIN YOUR STU-" Dean stuttered back as a white hot blast of pain shot through his arm, making him drop the phone.

Dean fell to the ground and laid in the fetal position while the pain took over his body.

The phone switched to loud speaker and he heard through his moans the demon talking "I control you...you make me mad...i think you know what i will do."

Ellen grabbed dean and pulled him in her lap. He noticed how he was sweating heavily and shaking like a twig in a tornado. She grabbed the phone and talked to the person on the other line.

"What the hell are you doing to him!" She screeched at him.

"Just giving him a dose of his venom sweetheart...my names alastair..perhaps you've heard of me.." alastair said as politely as possible.

Ellen gasped at the name of the demon. "I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU DONT STOP WITH DEAN!"

"Fine...your no fun now are you..." Alastair sulked.

Dean slowly stopped shaking and was able to finally get on his knees. He grunted in pain as he grasped the phone and held it to his ear.

"Now Dean, time for your next adventure! ill send you the coordinates in a second...aren't these phones genius...and to believe one of you useless blobs of skin made this!" Alastair gawked.

"JUST FREAKIN SEND IT ALREADY YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Dean yelled as hard as he could which led to a horrid coughing fit bringing him to his hand and knees.

"Ok Deano..comin right up!"

Then Dean heard the phone diconnect and he dropped it and rolled onto his back.

Ellen looked at him and saw how pale he was, how his freckles were very noticeable on his face, his eyes glazed over, still shaking slightly. "Do you feel alright?"

"Just PEACHY!" he stuttered as he slowly got up only to fall onto Ellen. "Dammit..." Dean whispered.

He grabbed his phone and told Ellen he had to go. "Not in this condition you aren't ...we got to get you to a hospital." Ellen spoke softly.

"Not enough time..." he coughed as he felt the buzzing of his phone that would read his new "adventure"

"Not enough time my ass! Im going with you...you are in no shape to be going around by yourself..its the least i could do."

"FINE..just come on." He read the text message out loud, " Shreveport Louisiana... good luck..i made this one tricky..and dont think there is only one person to save this time...if you choose that route...you got 7 hours...look how generous im being! Love- A"

He groaned as he walked up the stairs and out of the house. He laid on the ground while Ellen jumpstarted the old Bug they found in the backyard.

They drove for 3 hours until finally they saw the sign "WELCOME TO SHREVEPORT!" above the road.

He mapped the coordination and found that this time..it wasnt in the middle of a twon..but right next to a small neighborhood.

DWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSW DWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDW

Sam and Bobby drove for hours until they finally got the the Roadhouse...a little bar where all the hunters went.

They walked inside to find no one there but Jo and Ash sitting silently in the back.

Sam walked up to them and was greeted with a bucket of holy water in his face slowly followed by salt.

"Im not a demon...im me... and so is bobby... where is everyone..."

Jo was still wary so she still finished the tests before relaxing a bit..."we don't know...i spent the night here with my mom and ash because some dudes had a drunk fight last night and it took a while to clean the mess... do you know where they are! mom...i ment ellen is gone!"

"Jo calm down! i dont know where they are! we also lost Dean...he got captured by a demon!" Sam quickly told jo and ash the story and they all sat at a round table.

Ash finally spoke, "So you want to know how to find dean?"... "Yes that is exactly what i want to do...if we find him we could find everyone else with him!" Sam spoke in an authoritative voice.

"Thats easy...i can just track his phone...you didn't think of that sam?...i thought you were the smart one.." Jo said with a smirk. Sam's face flushed and he looked away.

"Ill find him real quick...Bobby come with me so we can gather the tools for my computer...just made a new one and need to see if it works,,, " ash said with confidence.

*10 minutes later*

"GOT HIM!" Ash squealed as he pointed to the screen for everyone to see... "Shreveport Louisiana? what is that other blimp next to deans signal..?" bobby spoke.

"Lemme check...thats...JO THATS ELLENS SIGNAL!" Ash was delighted by his findings and rewarded himself with a beer.

"We have to get there! before something bad happens!" Jo screamed, grabbing her coat and pack.

They all jumped in Ash's large truck and drove for what seemed like forever until they finally reached the sign that read, "WELCOME TO SHREVEPORT!"

They drove in and followed the signal for what seemed like forever. Then all of the sudden the blimp of deans signal stopped in the middle of a clearing in the woods. What was happening?

They all got out of the car and was greeted with a large group of people coming at them. But they didn't seem normal. Sam automatically recognized them as...demons.

The demons lunged forward and slammed into ash. Then they disappeared. Sam and Jo looked over stunned at what they saw...or didnt see.

Then a large man wearing a football jersey grabbed Jo and disappeared."JO!", Sam was terrified and started running the opposite direction.

Then he stopped when he noticed another large gathering of people in front of him. They walked around until Sam was completely surrounded.

Then a voice spoke up from the crowd of black eyes, "Nice to see you again Sam," then the figure walked out and Sam gasped.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT ALASTAIR!" Sam screamed holding back his fear.

SWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDW SWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDW 

Dean and Ellen walked through the deserted neighborhood...just waiting for something to pop out...but nothing did..dean thought to himself...'i'd rather something pop out then be this quiet'

Ellen found a gun store and filled her pack with every shotgun she could find. She threw one at dean and they set of the house at the end of Furlong Way.

They looked at each other and contemplated walking in...but decided they needed to.

Once in the kitchen, which somehow looked almost identical to the house that ellen was trapped in, they heard some rustling from outside. Dean looked at ellen and signaled her that he was going to the backyard. She followed him until they reached the door.

outside they could see birds...but something wasnt right... dean thought about the strange bird things and it finally hit him...those arent birds or bats or ...anything like that...they were...

"Wendingos..." Ellen slowly whispered as she looked the sky. They heard a crash from behind them and saw that one of them flew through the front window and was now running towards them. They ran outside and Dean followed ellen as they jumped the fence and saw that they were on a green belt...which ment that all they saw after the backyard was woods.

They started running as they heard the creatures were getting closer. They hit a clearing and looked up to find the wendingos staring at them hungrily from the trees.

One of them stood out to ellen and as she looked closer she could see that the creature was holding something. It was... she couldnt believe it ...it was Jo. She looked barely conscious but alive.

She showed dean slowly as the wendingos followed their every movement.

They made eye contact and automatically knew what to do. Dean started walking towards the trees full of wendingos and started yelling as a distraction, "Come at me assholes! Didn't anyone tell you not to play with your food!"

Ellen winced a little as she heard the cry of Jo in the trees. She spotted Jo and steadily climbed up the long, rough trunk until she finally reached her weeping daughter. "Its ok baby...mamas here, " she whispered into Jo's ear as Ellen pulled Jo into a tight hug.

Dean watched as each Wendingo slowly dropped down from the trees and circled him with hungry eyes. He shivered as each wendingo took one lingering step closer to him. He slowly put his foot around the strap of his pack then kicked it up to his hands and grabbed a flamethrower... the only thing that could hurt and kill a wendingo.

Ellen and Jo watched from the tree-top as the Winged creatures stepped closer and closer to their well known friend.

The wendingos took two more leaps toward him and he was ready to ignite the flamethrower. He grabbed his Zippo and tried to light it...but nothing happened...he kept trying as each of the creatures got closer and closer until.

"DEAN!" Ellen and Jo screamed in unison as all of the wendingos..7 to be exact... pounced onto dean with unexplainable speed.

All the two girls could hear were the wendingos screaming in joy that they got their prey. Ellen could also barely hear the soft sound of moans coming from what she could guess was the prey.

SWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDW SWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSW

Sam drove all the way to a neighborhood right next to the woods. He took a quick glance at Ash's static computer screen to see that there was no signal of dean's phone. What was happening?

He sped up by about 20 miles per hour until he reached the edge of the woods. He jumped out and grasped his gun and pack from the back of the truck and started his trek throught the woods to find the clearing where he was hoping to find dean.

He found the clearing and couldn't believe his eyes. There were about 7 or 8..he couldnt tell.. wendingos in a mound attacking something that he knew was there prey.

He heard a soft voice call his name and he looked up to see Jo and Ellen on a thin branch staring at him with fearful eyes that he knew were shedding tears.

He quickly looked back at the mound of creatures and thoughts went through his mind. No...Oh God please don't let...he won't even think that dean could be in the mound.t

Sam gasped as a burst of flames spurted around the wendingos. He heard Jo and Ellen start crying and yelling. "DEAN!"

SWDWDSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWD WSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWD WSWDWSW

Dean felt each slice of their knife-like talons against his skin. He heard the crack of his phone in his pocket as the force of a wendingos body slammed against him. He was paralyzed with fear and pain until it finally struck him to try again before its to late. And he knew it wouldn't be long before it was to late.

He grabbed at the lighter by his hand and tried to light it with no avail. He gasped as one wendingo ripped his leg open with one swipe. A white hot pain enveloped him as he tried to stay awake.

He had enough strength to only try one more time on the Zippo. He flicked the lighter and felt a spark on his hand. It finally lit! He raised the home-made flamethrower as high as he could and tried to light it but a wendingo slashed at his chest which was hidden by the flamethrower making it burst out gasoline all over him and the closest wendingos.

He knew what he had to do. He slowly lowered the lit lighter and touched it to the nearest gasoline drenched wendingo and he bursted into flames with a howl. After the first flame sparked up, it spread fast and furious throughout the whole group, including Dean.

He hissed as the flames licked his skin and burned him as they caught onto whatever clothes were left on him.

The wendingos howled as they backed up and tried to take the fire out on them but it was to late. They were slowly falling one by one at the hand of the flames. He screamed as the flames overtook him.

SWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDW SWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDW SWDW

Sam swiftly climbed up the tree and met up with the two girls. He asked what happened and demanded every detail of what happened since they found him.

He looked down after the long discussion with wide eyes as each creature went down in flames until all that was left was bodies scattered around the ground with some dying embers surrounding them.

Sam jumped down "DEAN!" he screamed as he ran towards the middle of the dog pile of creatures to the almost unrecognizable form of what he knew to be his brother.

"S'mmy" Dean whispered through all the pain he was feeling. "S'that you,"

Sam looked down and spoke softly " Yeah its me...its Sam." When he looked back up there were tears streaming down his dirt-covered face.

Sam could hear Jo and Ellen behind him and felt the warm hand grasp his shoulder. Jo ran around Ellen and Sam and fell onto her knees to get a closer look at dean.

"Oh my god they really hurt you," Jo gasped as she tried to hold back tears." I think we need to get him to a hospital..now"

"Lets lift him on three...one..two.." then sam, jo and ellen slowly and carefully lifted the mass of dean. Dean tried to hold back a scream but failed and sam winced at the saddening noise.

They carried him all the way to the car and tried to get him in the back. Dean stopped them as much as he could and barely whispered, "C'n i dr've" and ellen laughed then responded, "Really dean..and take a chance of hurting your 'baby'." Then dean nodded and they gently sat him in the backseat.

Ellen sat in the back with dean to keep pressure on as many of the bloody wounds as possible. Jo got on the staticy computer and located the nearest hospital. Sam drove then something struck him, "Jo..did you happen to see Ash while you were attacked?"... "no...did he get taken to!" ...sam just nodded but kept staring at the road in front of him.

A sped bump came and sam tried his best to get over it with minimal pain to dean but it still made dean gasp back a cry.

Dean grabbed his chest as they went over the second bump but he couldn't lift his hand. He wondered why and gave a confusing look then the bump came and he screamed in pain. Ellen winced then grabbed more cloth to press on his chest and legs, the worst parts. "Lets get a good look at you while were all here." Ellen grabbed some scissors from the first aid kit they found in the trunk and gently and as carefully as she possibly could, cut deans shirt off. When she got to the pants and was about to cut those off, dean stopped her and she knew he was embarassed. "Oh come on dean...really...would you rather die.. i dont think so.. i used to change your diaper all the time" Dean just stared at the ceiling of the car with glazed over eyes and she continued cutting off all the clothes.

"Wow...the really got you good." There were about 6 deep slices goingg from his shin to his hip on both legs that were bleeding profusely. She bet he had at least 4 broken bones in his legs. Then she moved...past the hips where she knew he would be uncomfortable with and checked the stomach and chest. There was a huge bite mark on his right side and lacerations throughout the whole body. There was one ginormous and deep cut going across his whole chest. Then she checked his arms. She was thankful it was only a broken bone and shoulder dislocation...those she could fix. Then came the face.. the one her daughter loved and his brother looked up to. Both eyes were black and one was almost completely swollen shut. He had a long cut on his cheek and from the back of his head to his forehead was a 6 inch gash.

But nothing was as bad as the burns. She wondered for a bit where they came from then it clicked...he risked his life for them. He lit everything around him knowing he would catch fire to save them. A tear slowly went down ellen's face but she swiped it away. She heard from the front "How is he doing.. are they bad?"

she thought to herself..how is he still alive.. but said "He is good at the moment...they are pretty bad but he'll survive. Sam stopped the car and said he wanted to see him so Ellen covered him with a towel and blankets and lifted him out. Sam ran around and helped ellen gently lay dean on the grass. Then ellen uncovered the towel covering his bloodied brother. He gasped.

The cuts were so deep he could literally see bone. The burn look like it consumed half his body. He already lost a lot of blood and time was running out. Dean barely opened his eyes and saw the blurry view of his brother and two other girls...ellen and jo. He tried to say that he was fine but when he spoke nothing came out and he choked back and started coughing up blood. Sam tried to hold back tears but lost the battle. He brought his brother up in his arms and gently said to dean...but he knew he was saying it for himself ,. "Your going to be alright...its going to be fine..i promise."

"Dont go dying on me now deano...that wouldnt be fun..but i would get to see you more often now would i," The snarled voice behind them startled them as they turned around to look at the black eyed figure before them.

'What the hell are you doing here alastair..." Sam spoke without letting go of his brother.

"I just wanted to speed things along and see dean sooner than later...because you know..i own him with my blood.. so he's mine," the demon grinned then brought his hand up and twisted his wrist slightly.

Dean opened his eyes and fought back a scream as he grasped his chest. The force he felt was like his bones were shattering inside him and all his organs were bursting. He gasped and tried to fight it until he lost concioussness. He heart rate slowed to a low crawl. Alastair smiled at the sight in front of him. He looked at the 3 people around dean and flung them all back onto the car. Then he slowly walked up to Dean and squatted down next to him.

Dean had just enough time to open his eyes as alastair leaned in and said, "ill see you back in class..monday morning." Then with a grin he gently put his hand on the mangled deans chest and dean started gasping.

Time went slow for sam...he tried to move but he couldnt..he tried to yell but it didnt seem to get loud enough.. he was useless against a demon as he watched his brothers green eyes lose their shine that dean said all the lady's love. He watched deans skin pale under the sunshine. He watched deans last breathe come out of him right before his eyes.

Then he looked up and saw the large grin imprinted on the demons face. Alastair looked at the three beings before him and told them ," dean is going to make a fine demon someday..you.. should be pround of him!" Then Alastair left and all was left was sam, jo, ellen, and dean's body.

The tears started pouring down all of the faces. Sam looked down at dean..his brother...his best friend that would always be there for him..the guy he looked up to...and now he was gone...all of his family..dead..

Ellen and jo slowly walked to the side of sam and grasped his arm. Jo couldnt look without crying and sam hugged her not knowing what else to do. Ellen fell onto her knees next to the lifeless body and thought..this is what he gets for saving jo and me...why does he deserve this..he was only 27...still had a life...and that had to be taken away..

SWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDW SWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDW SWDWSWDWSWDWSW

Dean opened his eyes and felt no pain..he looked at his surroundings and saw he was in a metal looking room. He tried to get up but it seemed that he was locked down on a table. then he heard someone walk behind him.

"Glad to see you up deano.. lets get started shall we!" Alastair said as he brought the cart of tools around for dean to see. "I got new products to try out..or would you rather me use my normal tools..your choice." He grinned as he grabbed the first knife.

Dean looked at his with scared and vunerable eyes then watched at the demon made his first mark onto his pale skin.

"SAAMMMMM!"


End file.
